


...and that's how I met my fiancee

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, First Meeting, Fluff, Kara just doesn't know what to do, Lena is adorable and snores, SuperCorp, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: The last thing Kara expects is a cute woman to fall asleep in the back of her taxi.Based on the prompt: "You fell asleep in the back of my uber and I need to wake you up to ask for directions but you look like you could really use the sleep. Oh and your cute as shit, au"





	...and that's how I met my fiancee

**Author's Note:**

> This is just…I don’t know what this is but delirious-ramblings sent me this prompt from a tumblr prompts page so I thought why not.

It’s Kara’s last fare of the day, or of the night really, and all she wants to do is go home and crawl into bed. It’s almost midnight, she’s had a bunch of bad passengers today, more so than usual, and Kara just can’t wait for this day to be over.

She pulls up in front of L-Corp, where she’s been requested, and thankfully a moment later the front door of the building opens and out steps a young woman. Kara doesn’t pay much attention as she approaches, she just hopes she lives nearby and the drop off doesn’t take too long.

The back door opens and this time she does pay attention as the woman slides into the back of the car. Her first thought is that the woman is beautiful but that thought is quickly pushed to the back of her mind as concern takes its place. The woman looks pale and Kara notices a shake in her hands as she situates her purse in her lap.

“Are you okay?” Kara asks, before she can help herself.

“I’m fine,” the woman answers, clearly surprised by the question. “Just take me home.”

Kara hesitates but she knows it’s not her place to say anything so she nods and turns back around in her seat. She pulls out onto the road and it takes her a moment to realise she doesn’t actually know where she’s going, too distracted by the woman and her request to ‘just take me home,’ to ask.

She glances in the rearview mirror and is about to ask where ‘home’ actually is but she falters when she finds the woman’s eyes closed.

“Uhhh…excuse me?”

Her words gain no response from the woman so she tries again, a little louder this time. “Excuse me, I need your address?”

Again, nothing.

A little worried now, especially after how the woman had appeared when she’d gotten into her taxi, Kara finds a safe place to pull over and turns around once she’s stopped so she can properly see the woman.

“Hello,” Kara tries again, using her hand to jostle the woman’s knee this time and she’s relived when the woman moves slightly in her seat. She doesn’t wake, just moves, but it’s clear now that she’s just asleep, that nothing is actually wrong. She must’ve been really tired to just pass out in the back of a cab like this. Maybe that’s what the paleness and shaking hands was about, she was just so tired.

Kara’s eyes roam over the woman as she tries to decide what she should do. She doesn’t want to wake her now, feels bad that the woman is clearly tired. But what is she supposed to do with a sleeping woman in the back of her cab?

Her eyes fall on the woman’s face and she’d noticed it before, but she really is beautiful, awake or asleep.

Cute is another word she’d use for her right now too.

Her face is slack in sleep where it had been serious when she’d been awake. Kara probably wouldn’t have noticed it if she hadn’t seen this version of her now but her shoulders are relaxed, her whole body looks relaxed, so much more than when she’d been awake, like sleep has taken a giant weight off her shoulders.

She quickly turns around, realising she’s staring, analyzing even, this woman who she barely knows, a woman who would no doubt find it creepy if she woke up right now.

A noise draws Kara’s attentions to the back seat once more. The woman is snoring. Only lightly but it’s there. And God, if it isn’t the cutest thing ever.

What is wrong with her? Why does she find this stranger sleeping in the back of her taxi the cutest thing ever?

Now she’s definitely being creepy. But she also doesn’t want to wake her. If she’d really been that tired to begin with, tired enough to fall asleep as soon as she’d sat down, then Kara just wants to let the woman sleep.

She tries one more time to wake her though because if she can, she should, shouldn’t she? Who wants to spend the night asleep in the back of a cab?

But it still doesn’t work. The woman doesn’t even stir.

Now she really doesn’t know what to do, she has no idea where this woman lives. She could take her back to where she’d picked her up, but the building had looked deserted. Leaving her somewhere random isn’t an option or leaving her alone to sleep in the cab while she goes home isn’t one either.

But that doesn’t leave her with many options. Take her back to her place? Again, no. Kara is a stranger to her and she knows if the positions were reversed, she wouldn’t want some stranger taking her home.

And in saying all that, even if Kara did know where this woman lived, she’d have no way of getting her inside because it’s clear now that she’s out cold and it doesn’t look like she’ll be awake any time soon.

With nothing solved, the next option of course is to call her sister.

“Kara, hey, have you finished work already?”

“Not yet. I ahhh…actually have a bit of a problem.”

Kara hears the shift in Alex’s tone immediately. “What’s wrong? Are you okay? You’re not hurt, are you?”

“I’m fine,” Kara is quick to reassure. She knows Alex worries about her driving a taxi, especially late at night. Who knows what kind of people will get into her cab. The answer for tonight is a beautiful exhausted woman. “I just need your advice. My last fare of the night fell asleep in the back seat and I don’t know what to do.’

Clearly this is not what Alex has been expecting as she bursts out laughing. “I’m sorry, what? Are they drunk? Just call the police.”

“No, it’s just a tired woman and I didn’t get her address before she fell asleep so I can’t take her home.”

“Just wake her up?”

“I tried but it didn’t work. Also she looks so tired, can’t I just let her sleep?”

“What, so you’ll just sit in your car all night until she wakes up?”

That’s actually the best idea of the night so far.

“Yeah. That’s a good idea actually.”

“No, Kara. Just wake her up, take her home then go home yourself, it’s late.”

“But I don’t want to,” she pouts.

“Are you pouting?”

“No.” She looks in the rearview mirror and catches sight of the sleeping woman. “She’s so cute Alex though, honestly, I don’t think I even want to wake her up now.”

“Oh my God, you’re useless. Just wake her and take her home, that’s my advice.”

“I already told you, I tried that.”

“Then short of calling the police so she’d at least be someone else’s problem, I don’t know what to tell you.”

Kara glances at the woman again, not liking the way Alex is calling her a problem. Clearly she’s just an exhausted woman who worked too late and needs a rest. So what if that rest is in the back of Kara’s cab and she has to wait until the woman wakes up?

“Okay, I’ll talk you to you later.”

Alex sighs. “Stay safe, I love you.”

“You too.”

She hangs up the phone, now with a plan in mind. A kind of stupid plan but it’s the best thing she can think of. Kara pulls away from the curb again and just drives, the thought of her bed long gone as she drives around the city with no place in mind, the only object being to let the woman sleep for as long as she wants to.

And she does sleep, long enough that Kara stops twice for food, once for gas and it’s not until close to 5am that Kara hears the woman stir. She glances in the rearview mirror and smiles when she sees sleepy eyes blink open.

“Sorry, did I fall asleep? Are we nearly there?”

Kara almost laughs, this night has not been what she’d expected and now she has to tell this woman her night didn’t go exactly as planned either. “Umm…you kind of didn’t give me your address.”

“Oh.” The woman looks surprised before she gives Kara the address then she settles back against the seat with her eyes closed, seemingly unaware of how much time has passed since she got into the car.

Kara is relieved the address is close by because she’d really like to catch a few hours sleep before she’s due back at work and they’re there in no time.

“We’re here,” Kara says softly, not wanting to startle the woman if she’s just resting her eyes and hasn’t actually fallen back asleep.

“Thank you,” the woman says with a smile as she opens her eyes again and Kara’s breath actually catches as she get her first proper look at her. She really is beautiful.

The smile quickly turns to a frown and Kara’s worried she’s been caught staring until she notices the woman’s attention isn’t on her but on the meter. The meter where the price is much higher than it should’ve been for the length of the supposed trip.

“How much do I owe you?” the woman asks, looking at Kara now with confusion and Kara shouldn’t be thinking this but the little crinkle between the woman’s eyes is absolutely adorable. It’s because she’s staring again, she catches the way the woman’s eyes widen. “It’s 5am.”

Kara sees the panic instantly set on the woman’s face when she realises all the time she’s missing.

“You fell asleep,” Kara quickly explains, the words almost falling over each other in the rush to get out.

“What?”

“You feel asleep,” she repeats. “And I tried to wake you up but I couldn’t and I didn’t know where you lived and you just looked so tired so I let you sleep. I’ve just been driving around for the past 5 hours waiting for you to wake up.”

“I…you…” She looks so confused. “You just spent the night driving around so I could sleep?”

“Umm…yeah?” That’s exactly what she’d done but it sounds weird now that it’s out there. Who would spend their night driving a stranger around just so they could sleep?

The woman pauses, seemingly at a loss for words.

Kara doesn’t know what to say either, feeling slightly awkward as the woman just watches her. But she waits, hopes that the woman will speak first.

And she does.

“Thank you.”

Kara’s cheeks go red. Out of all the reactions, this isn’t what she’d been expecting. Although truth be told, she isn’t sure what she’d been expecting, this isn’t something she’s been through before.

“I…you’re welcome.”

“Why did you do it?”

The woman is still watching her, brow furrowed now and Kara can tell she’s thinking hard.

Kara shrugs. “You looked so peaceful and I could tell you were tired when you got in the car so I just let you sleep.”

The laughter from the woman is unexpected. “Not a lot of people would do that, most people would just call the cops if someone passed out in the back of their cab.”

Kara laughs too. “That’s what my sister suggested.”

“And yet you let a stranger sleep in the back of your car all night?”

“I guess I did.”

The woman laughs again. “I better let you go, you probably need sleep now more than me. But thank, really, I did need the sleep. Even if I will be sore later from sleeping in a car.”

Kara winces. “Sorry about that.”

The woman waves her off. “How much do I owe you?”

Kara mentally calculates how much the fare would normally be from L-Corp to here. “About twenty dollars.”

The woman eyes the meter. “Certainly it’s more than that.”

Kara shakes her head. “From L-Corp to here would be about twenty dollars or so.”

“But-“

“No buts. It was my choice to continue driving so it’s my fault the fare is so high.”

The woman regards her for a moment before she speaks. “If you won’t take money, would you say yes if I invited you out to coffee to say thank you instead?”

Kara’s eyes widen. “Oh.”

“I mean,” the woman rushes to explain. “My assistant is always telling me to put myself out there and this probably isn’t what she meant but…I mean…it’s weird to invite your taxi driver out to coffee, right? Never mind, it was stupid.”

Kara can only stare open-mouthed in shock, not really sure how to respond to the woman as her brain is still processing the words.

“But…if you wanted to.” The woman takes a deep breath as her cheeks go red. “I would really like to thank you, not a lot of people would do what you did and I’m glad it was your cab I got into tonight.”

“Yes!” Kara says once her mind has fully processed the words and then she cringes at the volume of her answer. “Yes,” she repeats, quieter this time. “I’d like that.”

The woman smiles. “It’s a date.”

Kara’s heart skips a beat at her words and she can’t help but grin. “I’m Kara by the way. Kara Danvers.”

The woman holds her hand out in between the front seats towards Kara. “Lena Luthor, it’s nice to officially meet you.”

Kara takes Lena’s hand in her own. “It’s nice to officially meet you too.”

“Well, Kara, here you go.” Lena says, releasing her hand before talking a twenty dollar bill out of her purse along with a business card and handing it over to Kara. “Call me? And we can sort out coffee. Maybe some time when we’ve both had a good night’s sleep.”

Kara laughs. “I like the sound of that.”

Lena shifts in her seat and opens the door. “Good night, Kara Danvers.”

Kara decides it’s best not to point out the fact that it’s already well into the morning. “Good night, Lena Luthor.”

With one last smile Lena exits the taxi and Kara watches her go. Lena turns at the door to her building and gives Kara a wave so she smiles and waves back.

As soon as Lena’s gone, Kara slumps back in her seat, mind trying to process exactly what had just happened. She’d started with a cute woman falling asleep in her car and now she’s somehow got a date out of it? It doesn’t entirely makes sense but Kara will take it, she’s not going to say to a date with a beautiful woman.

Kara smiles as she takes out her phone, she knows she needs to go home and sleep but one, she should let Alex know that she’s okay after spending the night in her taxi with a stranger and two, she just has to tell Alex what happened with the sleeping woman.

**GUESS WHO’S GOT A DATE WITH THE CUTE WOMAN WHO FELL ASLEEP HER CAR!!**

Kara grins all the way home.

…

“That’s actually how you two met?” Maggie asks, looking from Lena to Kara and back again.

“Yeah.” Kara says with a smile but it quickly turns to a smirk as she looks at Lena. “You should’ve seen how adorable she looked in the back of my cab, snoring with drool dripping from her mouth. It was love at first sight.”

“Hey! I wasn’t drooling,” Lena protests, earning a laugh from everyone.

“Okay fine,” Kara admits. “There was no drool but there was definitely snoring. It was the cutest.”

Lena groans. “Why are we even talking about this?”

“Because I didn’t believe Alex when she told me that’s how you two actually met,” said Maggie, glancing at Alex who gave her an ‘I told you so’ look.

“Well it’s true,” Kara says, squeezing the hand that she’s holding and giving Lena a soft smile. “It was the luckiest night of my life.”

“You’re a sap, Kara Danvers,” Lena grins.

“Hey,” Kara says. “That’ll be Kara Luthor soon.” Kara glances down at the new ring on her finger, the ring that had prompted Maggie to start asking questions in the first place.

“We’re going to talk about that later,” Lena says with a smile. Name’s are something they’ve talked about before but so far they haven’t been able to make a decision about if their names are going to change when they get married, they both what to take the other’s name.

Kara presses a kiss to Lena’s cheek. “Yes we will, Lena Danvers.”

Lena grins. “I like the sound of that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
